


People Like Us (Don't Get Happy Endings)

by Hanna



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“People like us,” Hawke said, intent blue eyes meeting Fenris’ green, “Don’t get happy endings. We don't deserve them.”</i>
</p>
<p>In which Fenris and Hawke are self sacrificing fools until they aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Like Us (Don't Get Happy Endings)

**Author's Note:**

> Written in an hour, and I rather like it.

“People like us,” Hawke said, intent blue eyes meeting Fenris’ green, “Don’t get happy endings.” They sat on opposite sides of the couch, not touching, though Fenris itched to hold her hand. He knew what she said was true. He acknowledged her words with a nod.

“No,” he agreed, calmer than he felt, as if this wasn’t ripping his heart out, as if it wasn’t ripping her heart out. “We don’t.” They sat in silence, thick but not awkward. They were warriors; they were killers. They knew the state of things. Hawke raised her glass to her mouth, took a sip, and put it down on the table before her. Her intense eyes met his again, longing and bitterness in them.

“I wish we did,” she said. He inclined his head in agreement and focused on breathing. “But we don’t deserve them.” He thought of Danarius, of the Qunari he’d slain on his command after they’d nursed him back to health, of Varania, and sighed as he raised his aggregio to his mouth and tipped it down his throat, relishing in the burn as it went down.

“No,” he agreed softer. “We don’t.” Hawke tried to smile but it was brittle. It had been so for many years, since her sister was taken by the Circle, since her mother died. Fenris could not remember the last time she’d smiled like she meant it, the last time her eyes didn’t carry weariness that never went away, the last time her shoulders had not being burdened with the weight of Kirkwall’s problems.

The last time she’d done anything for herself.

He couldn’t remember a time anything he’d done hadn’t been motivated by his hatred of Danarius either, he was startled to realise. If Hawke was slaved to everyone, he was still slaved to him, even though he was long dead. It wasn’t a pleasant realisation.

“People like us are selfish,” he said, and Hawke looked up at him, confusion radiating in her eyes. His lips curled into a smile. “We do things for our own good.” That was, of course, a lie, but he could see her smiling now, her eyes shining. She shifted her weight closer to his.

“Yes,” she agreed, looking up and down his body. “We do.” Her gaze lingered on his mouth, and his lips curled into a smirk. He leaned deliberately forward and she met him halfway, lips crashing against his in a kiss that was all teeth and tongues but neither cared. Hawke did everything right for Kirkwall’s sake; she was going to get this utterly, gloriously _wrong_ for her own. Fenris had done everything wrong, making sure it was perfect, neat, for Danarius’, both hiding in from him and in his service; this was going to be messy, but it was going to be _right_ , and it was going to be for his own sake.

Maybe they’d regret this in the morning. Maybe it would only make things worse. But right now, with his teeth clashing against hers and his tongue seeking entrance that her mouth was making him fight for, he did not care.

This was for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and tell me what you think please :)


End file.
